Safari Wiki talk:Apollo (Kapidhvaja)
Shafar (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2019 (UTC) regroup I'm at a place again where I just need to do some general typing. I keep wandering around, trying to find the most stable place in this general space, but am unsure yet where that will be. I'll try this for now. I'm trying to create an environment where I can use language very freely. There seem to be numerous media somehow somewhere in the vicinity of where I am. I'd like to be able to "be myself" wherever I am. I think God is helping me. I think God especially likes his name being Vishnu. I think Vishnu is going to continue to help me. What exactly is he helping me do? I think Vishnu wants to help me become like him. I think the two of us have agreed to do ascension work together toward becoming higher versions of ourselves, both. I think that a number of levels of higher self are together progressing upward, each becoming like the one above him, before him. We've been working together like this for years, and so are pretty used to this type of affirmation, even all the way down here at my level of who we are. I think the continuing challenge for me is to learn to relate to the Goddess. I know Vishnu to be much more successful than I am, in many ways, including in his loving worship of the Goddess at his level, who is Lakshmi. Theoretically, Lakshmi's lower self is partner to Vishnu's lower self (me), but I'm having difficulty finding her in the real world. Sarasvati / Svaha would be her name if I am Brahma / Agni, Sehanine Moonbow if I am Corellon Larethian, so on and so forth. But where is she? Shafar (talk) 19:08, February 19, 2019 (UTC) goddess I've been very hesitant to be as honest as I'm thinking I might be now. I'm doing my best not to outright say her name, and I doubt she investigates my work very much, but I feel like I ought to more carefully identify the person I most suspect of being Svaha. The primary reason for this, unfortunately, is the accusation of stalking a different girl, and I don't need my writings to seem like they might be referencing that person. The person I'm referencing now as maybe being Svaha still is, to this very day, and has been my friend on Facebook since April of 2013, according to Facebook's "see friendship with so-and-so" page. That's enough to say to distinguish her from the other. This goddess would be Svaha to my Agni, Sarasvati to my Brahma, Rohini to my Candra, Lakshmi to my Vishnu, together we are Rama, she would also be Galadriel to my Gandalf, Sehanine to my Corellon, Athena to my Apollo, Chloe Sullivan to my Clark Kent / Oliver Queen, Eranna to my Hascal (two Sharn halflings), Dol Arrah to my Dol Dorn, Erathis to my Pelor, Saranyu to my Surya, and I'm sure many more. Shafar (talk) 19:20, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Doctor Metropolis and Chloe Sullivan So here's my latest character interest. Doctor Metropolis is canonically believed (“Some initially believed Metropolis was the soul or reincarnation of the Centurion, though this has since been proven not to be the case.”) to be the Centurion, whose story is so like that of Superman that I don't doubt its certainty. I've decided to work with Mutants & Masterminds trans-Solar Mercurially the way I've worked with Cypher Systems as being Solar, Dungeons & Dragons as being intra-Solar Mercurial, Veda as being intra-Solar Venusian, and Christianity as being intra-Solar Earthly. DC Adventures works with M&M, and so therefore do Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and Chloe Sullivan are both part of the Rama personality complex, where Sita is Tulasi rather than Lakshmi. Back to Doctor Metropolis of Freedom City, I'm trying to learn how to integrate M&M and DCA, but there are differences. I just like being able to mention my interest in Chloe's part of this. I don't need to fixate, but I don't need to disinclude. Shafar (talk) 19:51, February 19, 2019 (UTC)